The performance of some systems is dictated by the parameter values selected for the components of that system. For some systems (e.g., hard disk systems), the parameters of a receiver can be adjusted based on known data to improve performance. However, in some scenarios, there is no known data from which to optimize the parameter values of a receiver. Therefore, techniques for adjusting the parameters in such cases would be desirable.